catastrophic insanity
by silverofaheartless
Summary: a new threat is here. old friends, unforgetful events, and surprising allies enter the fray. odd blue mako raining from the heavens creating trouble for our favorite team...this is war. Pretty much every character in the game makes an appearance NO YAOI
1. Conflicting stars

_**Started this during my eleventh school year but never posted it cause I don't know if people will like it or not...(and I was sorta lazy due to the fact my computer had no word processor on it...)**_

**_the idea behind the story was actually requested of me by another person, they asked me to write on the idea what would happen if another jenova creature fell down?_**

**_well everything is based after dirge of cerberus and unexpected characters enter the fray that were introduced before the original game and after, well what are ya waiting for? go ahead and read LOL. if you have any queastions ask and please don't flame me...-_-_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 01 - Conflicting Stars**

Seventh heaven lit up as the barmaiden unlocked the front entrance. Beginning her morning chores of the bar, washing glasses, arranging chairs knocked over by the drunks the night before and wipping of the counter and tables.

"yo mornin' Tifa!" She jumped slightly at the booming voice of her old friend and comerade and gave him a warm smile as the burly man walked over to her, "yo!"

"good morning Berret, what brings you so early? you told Cloud you'd be ere sometime after next week cause of the new servey" He laughed triumply.

"I finish things quick for my Marlene, unlike spiky"

"Daddy?" they both looked at the stairway, Marlene popped her head out around the corner, her face lit with a smile when she say her foster father. She tackled the big man's waist, "You're back!"

"yep...where's Denzel?" Tifa rounded the corner to enter the stairway pushing Denzel from his hiding place. Berret lifted them both up with ease laughing loudly, "so where is spiky?"

"out on delivery to cosmo canyon." Tifa answered resuming her spot behind the counter to wipe some glasses.

"oi, did you hear bout the meteor that crashed a few weeks ago?" Tifa gave him a sceptical look, it's only been a year now that AVALANCHE helped in the assault on OMEGA and Deepground so she worried of another crisis.

"something dangerous?" Berret shook his head and shrugged, " nah bunch of science geeks said a weird substance is inside it and that it...you know what..." Berret stared at tifa dumbstruck. Tifa gave him an odd look till she began laughing, Denzel must have become more nervous then presumed for he began to fidgit to get out of the big man's grasp. After he put the children down they ran away up the stairs the large man scoffed and sat at the counter.

"Tifa, I think Cosmo canyon is whre it's located" Tifa stopped wiping her glass and gave a surprised gaze then looked out her window into the distance. "please be safe"

_XxX_

Dust rose as the casm walls echoed with the roaring engine of the motor cycle, Mako tainted walls only a few feet apart the only way through the large canyon.

"Cloud!" the delivery boy's head turned instinctively to his name and the bike slowed to a quiet stop, "you were much harder to catch then I had presumed"

Nanaki sat down panting after chasing after Cloud for a long time. the casm's exit visible to a large indent in the land's surface. Loud machinery resounding fom it, Cloud lowered his goggles and stood off beside his bike now leaning on it.

"I knew you were headed this way when you delivered that letter." Nanaki looked inthe direction of the crater, thn at the AVALANCHE leader who stared towads the indent. "May I accompany you?"

Cloud seemed to ponder first before nodding putting his bike into park he soon began walking towards the hole with the red beast following close behind. Clouds face hardened as they both approached the craters edge. A large molten stone steame from the center, Scientists ing a large mech to drill into it's surface.

"Excuse me! you shouldn't be here!" Cloud turned a turk was running up the wake towards them.

"this is a restricted-" she made it to them and paused staring at Cloud with a surprised look. "your..."

"what is all this"Cloud cut her off coldly eyeing her from the corner, nanaki sat down. "why is this territory restricted?" The turk glared at them both.

"Shinra has control here"

"no, he doesn't this is red's territory" Cloud hissed at the turk, but not angrily she heard a hint of irritation but to her surprise fear was also lassed with it.

"yes well president shinra"

"isn't staying here" Cloud looked at her fully, she frowned at his persistance.

"leave or I'll..." she pulled out a large weapon similar to yuffie's. Cloud ignored her and stepped forward, in one swift motion he had an iron grip on her wrist.

"you have no idea what your getting yourselves into,leave" His voice came quickly, she ripped her hand from his grip. He turned to Nanaki when the beast cleared it's throat, he watched the boulder with worry.

"something is moving within it" Cloud looked at the meteor.

"what is it?"

"I do not know yet, but-" the moment froze in an instant. No one had a chance to run as the boulder spilled with radiant blue liquid a whisp of energy shot out towards the three.

"Move!" the swordsman moved quickly shoving the beast away, the whisp hit him and went completly through dissapearing into the hirizon.

"Cloud?" Nanamki nudged the ex-soldiers hand, he lay there shakily till he had the strength to raise his head. "where did it..."

he looked around then felt a hand on his shoulder as he slowly got to his feet.

"are you ok?" he shook the turk off and stood up looking around. "it's bubbling..."

the other tw looked at the pool of thick blue liquid threatening to overflow from the crater, bubbles were visible near them. A veny white hand came out of the surface then a fae, it was a scientist now looking more like a zombie.

"what is th-" the turk jumped when another hand broke the surface of the liquid and gripped itself around her ankle, it pulled her to the ground.

"**Come join us!**" the man's said in a double voice, very demonic like. She struck the hand with her star weapon andit released her from it's grip.

"time to go" she had no time to argue before she was thrown over the blonde man's shoulder and he was running towards his bike.

"what is that stuff!" she yelled watching as more veined scientists begn erupting from the liquid.

"it smells like mako" Nanaki roared as he ran along side Cloud, he threw the turk onto his bike and jumped on himslf starting the engine of his fenrir. "Nanaki get-"

A white blast hit between them knowcking the bike into the wall without losing it's passengers, turning his head he watched as the scientists melded their bodies togerther to create grotesk monsters. Meteria glowed within them as another shot was fired hitting the wall above.

The casm shook, Cloud grabbed the red beast holding under his arms and hit full throttle. it kicked dust up as they began speeding down the now crumbling walls ofthe crevise. Wall cracked bringing a waterfall of dust down on them.

"we're not going to make it!" the bike being pushed to top speed, the wake suddenly opened revealingthe exit.

"Come on!" Cloud growled as they neared.

he flinched as a roar hovered in the air and thelight at the end flickered with a large silouhette.

* * *

_**Read and review**_

**_next chapter: memory lane_**

**_*_I swear your like a magnet for trouble...GEEZ**

**_"Zack?"_**

**__****DUH! who do you think it is? your mom?**

**_" I knew someone...that helped him escape "_**

**_"What was his name?" Tifa asked giving the turk a suspicious look._**

**_"Zack Fair"_**


	2. memory lane

_**thanks for continuing to read 8D**_

* * *

Chapter 2 Memory lane

He bent the bike back as hard as he could leaning to one side, they shot out into the open at high speeds sending a smokescreen of dust up.  
He felt the bike collide with something big then was knocked from the bike himself, "Nanaki you ok?" he looked at the beast in his arm and it nodded getting up itself.

"Yes but what did you hit?" they heard a cry then a roar, the two exchanged glances and Cloud got up into a ready position.  
When the dust cleared a great blue bull like creature stood before them, it had claws grasping onto the Turk who hit it's hand wildly, it snarled having the snout of a wolf and back legs of a cat.

"Put me down!" she hissed it roared into her face startling her, Cloud looked around and finally spotted his bike.

"Distract him" he stated the red beast complied and ran forward, he waited a moment and ran to the side.

"Heads up!" he turned just in time for the Turk to hit him, he fell forward hitting the ground with the Turk on top.

"Get off" he hissed through clenched teeth, she didn't move he felt a painful grip on his leg then was lifted up his head a few inches above the barren earth beneath. He was face to face with the daemon who snarled and swung at nanaki with its other paw, he kicked at the grasp till it turned to him and roared.  
"Burn!" he through his palm in front of his face a orb of fire shot exploding into it's face he fell and realized the behemoth was falling with him, it crushed him in it's unconsciousness.

"Damn...it"he gasped slightly his vision darkened at Nanaki who was saying something inaudible to him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**_Man I come to see how you're doing and look!_**

"Who?" Clouds voice echoed in the darkness

**_I swear you're a magnet for trouble...jeez_**

"Zack?" he heard the other familiar voice chuckle.

**_Duh! Who'd you think it was? Your mom?_**

"Sorry..."

**_Don't sweat it...just remember your promise_**

"..."

**_you promised me you'd live_**

"Promised...live"

**_yes, you're my pal so I don't wanna see ya down alright?_**

"Right"

**_I'm keeping an eye on you so hurry and-_**

"Wake Up!"He jolted up, "Barret!" he turned and studied his surroundings he was in his office bed Tifa was scolding the big black man dragging him away from his bed side, the children were standing by the door watching and the Turk was sitting in his chair by the desk.

"Why would you do that!"Tifa hissed at Barret, he smiled sheepishly, "well it worked didn't it?"

_He hates you..._

Cloud flinched and looked around for the source of the voice, "I recognize-"

he was startled when tifa's warm hand touched his forehead, he looked at her worried maroon eyes.

"Are you alright? Your really cold...and pale for that matter"

_they all hate you..._

"Uh..." he stared dazed for a moment till tifa forced him to lay back into the pillow, she placed a warm wet cloth on his forehead and watched him for a moment.

"Where am...How?" he mumbled tiredly, the Turk through something next to him as she approached tifa from behind, "I used your phone, I dialed the first number in you caller ID list and got it to here."

"You got crushed by that monster thing, so I called for help cause your heavier then I thought..." she stated more to herself then cloud, tifa put a hand on his rising chest and smiled warmly.

"Your home I called the other clients you had booked and told them you had an accident and needed to take some time off to heal."

"But I–" his eyes closed for a moment a sudden painful haze clogging his mind of any thoughts.

"Cloud there's no but's you need rest."

He stayed silent knowing better then to argue with tifa, after a few minutes of watching him everyone but the children left the room.

"Let cloud sleep alright he's tired" tifa ordered the children gave a joking salute and the door shut.

"So how'd a turk end up in this mess, hm? You better not have been picking on spiky"

Berret asked as he walked towards the stairs, Tifa looked at the suited girl.

"No more like the other way around he entered a restricted are–" she stopped remembering the blue liquid and the scientists, tifa gave he a complex look, and Berret was already down the stairs.

"Restricted area...he entered with the red beast, so I tried tomake him leave but..." she trailed off and tifa rolled her eyes, "let me guess he didn't, well glad to know he's the same as ever" she started towards the stairs.

"I'm Tifa and the big one is Barret" Tifa smiled as she went down the stairs, the turk hurried after her, "I'm Cessini"

"Um, how long has Cloud lived here?" Cessini asked as tifa led her down stairs, she turned to look at the girl surprised, "I'm surprised a Turk. would ask me that, we've had a number of encounters with shinra being a part of Avalanche"  
Cessini gave her a surprised look this time

"he's part of avalanche?"

"Well he was named leader a while back"

Tifa led her down stairs, "I didn't even know..." Cessini sat at the counter Berret glared at her and got off his seat to leave, "see ya Tifa, call me if you'd like me to kick miss red head out"

"did I make him mad?"

"no he just hates shinra alot, anyway I think with all that's happened Clouds been with us about..." she pondered as she got to her rightful place behind the counter, "five and a half years now that's when I found him and he's been around since so" Tifa answered wiping a glass.

"it's really him...did he..was he sick? when you found him that is" Tifa stopped and eyed the turk hesitantly.

"ya, Mako poisoning and Jenova experiments done by...why? how would you know that?"

Cessini closed her eyes hard, Tifa waited patiently.

"I knew someone...that helped him escape"

"what was his name?" Tifa asked giving her a suspicious look.

"Zack fair"

* * *

_**Read and review**_

**_next chapter : Nightmares_**

**_*You killed me!_**

**_he couldn't move, the figure holding him had a powerful grip on him and his heart._**

**_"Aertih.." _**


	3. nightmare

**_I was waiting to see the traffic on my story the day I posted and became irritated that no one bothered to read but an hour ago I checked and it's now my most viewed I flipped out LOL_**

**_thank you to those who read my weird, crappy story 8D_**

**_oh and letting you who are reading it I tend to be bored alot of the time and am quite the nightowl so I'll be updatting chapters pretty fast_**

**_Chapter 3 - nightmares_**

* * *

**_why do you lie to yourself?_**

Cloud opened his eyes his whole body became stiff as he searched his surroundings. The forgotten city, where the battle for the childrentook place only two or three years before against the remnants. Where _SHE_ was layed to rst with the lifestream. But this was different he felt a terrifying feeling of something bloodthirsty for his blood, he shivered searching the shadows surrounding him cast from nearby trees paranoia taking over his senses.

_**why try?**_

The air around his suddeny became dense and sucked his breath from his system, he created ripples in the pond of water as he staggered back surprised and gasping to breath. he coughed staring at the large shell like building that seemed to bask and glow in he moonlight.

_**why would you let him do it!**_

he looked at the waters surface, feeling a wave of dark emotions reverberate through his body from the water itself. The water bubbled suddenly turning the water to red and thick as blood, the sweet smell that was terryifingly natural smell filled his nose he coughed hard trying to get the taste to leave his mouth.

_**my bodygaurd! you were my bodyguard!**_

He opened his mouth but found that only a gasp came out , his body shivered violantly suddely very cold as if Someone had summoned shiva and frozen him in a casket of ice.

**_YOUR HANDS! YOU MURDERED ME!_**

He froze and slowly looked down at his hands gasping taken aback blood dripped from them. a hand shot out of the water and latched around his throat, it knocked him back sending a shock throught his system as his lungs filled with the vile sweetness of the bloody pond.

_**you just WATCHED!**_

he struggled to move grasping and clawing at the hands holding his throat, he coughed and chocked as he wasth suffocating and drowning from the reflex to gasp for air, but as the figure holding him finaly revealed itself he could only stare wide eyed at the horror before him.

_**YOU KILLED ME!**_

He couldn't move, the figure holding him had a grasp on bith him and his heart.

"Aerith..." he choked out feeling the edge of his vision fading into blackness.

_**DIE!**_

The figures image blurred and then felt nothing as blood filled hiand bubbles exploded from his mouth, th last of his air expired.

* * *

**Shiva - a recurring ice summon that makes an appearance in most every game of the final fantasy franchise, using her ice element to freeze her enemies then shatter the ice causing damage. usually resembles a women blue skinned and wearing skimpy clothing, but beatiful in composure a truly icy death.**

**sorry for the short chapter I actually extneded it by alot with the extra descriptions of stuff in his surroundings its alot more then when I wrote it.**

**next chapter : Fear fever**

***_"Cloud?" Tifa popped into his room and immediatly ran to the bed side grabbing both his arms to keep him level, "Cloud wake up!"_**

**_She yelled watching as shocks of something sent his body into violant shivers._**


	4. fear fever

_**LOL I was listening to beyond the wastenland from final fantasy tactics adance while typing this (so unbiffiting music-_-) and was dancing and humming along to the point I was annoying myself got thedamn thing stuck in my head...8D**_

**_Hi to those who are reading*waves* thanks for actually taking interest and reading, and review with some pointers if you can or what you think of the story line so far I am really trying hard to make it interesting and well...not confusing^_^. I'd really like to know your oppinion wether it be good or not._**

**_Chapter 4 - Fear fever_**

* * *

There was a piercing scream riddled with pain, Tifa shot bolt up out of her bed and looked around scanning for any enemy that may be attacking.

Another scream more hoarse this time, and to her regret she recongnized who it belonged to. She got out of bed as quick as she could bolting past her door and to clouds office she heard a gasp from the open door.

_"Cloud?" Tifa popped into his room and immediatly ran to the bed side grabbing both his arms to keep him level._

_"Cloud wake up!" _She yelled watching as shocks of something sent his body into violant shivers, pale as a sheet he gasped, face twisting in pain.

"Tifa?" she turned spotting Denzel who looked in horror crossing his face, "Denzel fill something, anything fill it with water and bring it to me!" she ordered in a panic striken voice.

"i-is Cloud al-"

"DENZEL!" He flinched at her scared tone then ran out of the room running down the stairs to the kitchen.

Tifa watched Cloud gasp for air sweat panning his pale skin, "Cloud..."

Denzel came back quickly this time with a glass of water and a very startled Marlene following.

"h-here" Tifa grabbed the glass and threw the water ontp cloud face, his eyes opened surprised full of fear.

"I didn't!" his voice cracked from the hightened pitch of his usually quiet voice not usually used by his vocal cords, catching everyone off guard.

"I din't mean to! it wasn't my fault!" Tifa hand cupped his cheek in a soothing manner and began to pet his head eyes locked into his, "shh, shh its ok. it was a nightmare...nothing but a bad dream"

He gasped for a few moments she kneeled by the low bed side and leaned her head on his showing she wasn't going to leave his side, she felt him shiver trying to calm himself down. "it's ok"

"is he..." she turned slightly seeing the worried faces of both children, she held her hand out to them and it was taken right away by both she gave each a reasuring hug then all three turned to stare at the terrifed form that was Cloud.

"it's ok now" she sighed re-colecting her wits, Cloud still pale with sweat finally regained his silent composure, "are you ok?"

The silence lingered in the air he simple kept a glazed zoned look, she sighed again but noticed Denzel gapple onto the older mans arm.

"it's ok" she reasured him patting hishead, she stayed by the side even after his eyes had closed again, she managaed to convince the very reluctant children who have grown sond of Cloud over such a short time. She knew how they felt it was finally starting to sem like they'd live happily but now something was starting she could feel it crawling in her skin, she inspected his chest after unzzipping his vest seeing if she could find the cause. remembering eariliar the turks explenin of what happened, but found only a bruise that spaned the left side of his rib cagewhen she aplied a siple bit of pressure he winced in his sleep.

his face twisted and twitched with pain at random moments even waking himself at times but each time he simply stared at the roof for a moment before dozing off again. She had left for only a moment to fetch ice and place a small portion in a face cloth putting it vary carefully down on his bruise.

The next morning Cloud was still to weak and still struggled to breath corectly, Tifa kept te bar closed leaving a family emergency note on the door. Denzel and Marlene were both watching Cloud closely waiting to see if they could help at any moment if needed. Tifa walked to the desk coved in maps and charts marked with routes that she guessed Coud found easy to take or led to certain locations, she picked his phone up and dialled a number.

"hello...oh Cait put reeve on please" she spoke calmly.

"no...I'm not selling any-"

"yes I understand I'm using Clouds delivery service phone..." tifa's brow twitched, "CAIT!"

Denzel watched silently as Tifa kept her gaze on her childhood friends sleeping form.

_XxX_

**Cloud...**

"who..." he looked around weakily, he was standing on a platform that seemed familiar to him an eary green glowed from below it.

**Brother. . .**

His body suddenly jerked pain riddled his chest. Looking down shakily a familiar silver blade protruded from his body.

He groaned with strain as his body was lifted up, out of nowhere a hand grasped his head tightly he was to weak to squirm from it's grip.

**face it Cloud...**

A face became visible, he almost gaged as the familiar feral mako green eyes stared back at his terrified blue.

**all you are. . .**

"is an empty puppet" Clouds eyes closed, his voice came out on it's own accord ending the sentence of his nemesis's past phrase.

He screamed Sephiroth's blade turned and jerked to the side leaving a slice in his side, ripping through his body and slipped around his stomach. He fell limp.

_XxX_

"it seems to be a very violant nightmare, perhaps this is from the fever?" Tifa and Reeve stood in the room watching a WRO doctore give Cloud an inspection. He shot Cloud a needle full of tinted green liquid and the and it made Cloud breath much slower again.

"I'm not sure if it's a nightmare" Tifa swallowed softly staring at the blond man's face, "I think he's having a hallucination of some sort it seems to strong even for one of his nightmares."

Reeve shifted and looked at her, "sometimes nightmares can seem very real"

"Well all I can do is tell you to give him this when he's in resprotory shock" the doctor handed a box to Tifa and indicated where she would need to give him the shots.

* * *

**O_O spooky...**

**Next chapter - Reawakening**

***"Brother!" They both looked to the large whole in the ceiling a maroon haired man with a single black wing hovered above the liquid clad in a red armored outfit.**

**"brother?" Shelke whispered questioningly, the man's head jerked his glowing blue eys glaring holes into the two hanging from the ceiling.**


	5. Awakening

_**thanks for reading...**_

**_listened to the messenger from final fantasy dissidia (by your favorite enemy) while typing_**

**_chapter 5 - reawakening_**

* * *

The dark cavern echoed with simpledrips of condensation of nearby walls falling into the puddles below, a shattered crystal in the center of this cavern held the rotting corpse of a past enemy leaning against a pointed crater of stone. A figure adorned in a red cape stood a few feet away golden armor clanking as he approached a younger girl who inspected the corpse closely.

"this is weiss" she stated taking a step away, "why has he decomposed like this?"

she shook her head in response then looked at the older man questioningly, "do you hear that?"

He grabbed her quickly and jumped to the roof of the cave digging his claws in to gain stability and hung there holding his friend in the other hand as she clung to him. Blue liquid burst out of the wall pouring quickly en loping the entire cavern floor.

"what is that vincent?" shelke asked holding onto the large man.

"I don't know... but it looks like-"

"Brother!" they both looked to the large opening in the ceiling a maroon haired man hovered above the liquid with a single black wing adorned in a red armor like outfit.

"brother?" shelke whispered questioningly the mans head jerked and glared holes with his glowing blue eyes staring at the two hanging from the ceiling.

"you!" he pointed going a bit closer, "your the one who murdered my brothers!" He drew his hand back, vincent felt the large power building and acted quickly taking on the monstrous form of the blue horned werewolf Galeon and clambered across the roof, Shelke gripped his back as tightly as she could. The man swung his hand sending flame missiles out flashing along the roof after the two fleeing forms.

Vincent skidded up the opening and outside into a grassy Mediterranean area he looked around for only a moment till he heard the whistling of the missiles trailing him. He growled and burst into a run on all fours using his wolf form to his advantige running across th grassy terrain, "vincent ahead!"

Galeon looked up blue liquid shot at them, he dodged to the left curving around trees to get away. he noticed two large shadows and looked up.

"the...the trees what is that stuff?" he continued running, trees touched by the liquid grayed in color almost instintly dying.

"there's something bad happening" shelk stated coldly staring at the tree's as the sped past.

"where are we going?" she asked, voncent stayed silent till they cleared the forest to the wasteland of midgars outskirts.

"I need to speak with Cloud about this, perhaps he knows something." He sped up in the direction of the city.

_XxX_

Tifas poured a drink and placed with several others on a metal plate, "here Marlene please give these to tables one, three and fourteen... 'll be right back ok?" Marlene nodded with a smile and watched as Tifahaded up the stairs then complied with what she asked.

"Cloud?" she peeked in the door and smiled sadly as she saw her friend stressfully breathing. She took one of the syrum vials and fitted it into the needle the doctor gave her, then proceeded to his side and carefull slid the needle into his shoulder.

"there now..." she spoke softly petting his head soothingly.

"I-I couldn't" he growled his bodystrained itself as if he were in terrible pain, "Damn. . .it"

She watched almost surprised now knowing how serious it was as a small tear slid its way down his cheek.

"Cloud. . ." She caressed his cheek giving as much confort as she could.

* * *

**caressed - it's actually a french word for hugged or in the trem I used in the fic I made it as if sewere to rub his cheek.**

**Mediterranean - it's to describe the land sorta saying it's not flat it's like a bumpy, rocky type suface.**

**en loping - to cover, to drown**

**alright outa curiosity can anyone guess who the guy in the cave was or did I not give him enough descrption?**

**next chapter : Cured?**

***Help me. . .**

**"shut up" he groaned holding his head in an attempt to keep himself balanced.**

**"Leave us alone!" He hissed through his teeth trying not to scream, his vision blurred as pain ripped throught him.**

**looking down he saw the tip of his own blade covered with his blood.**


	6. Cured?

_**Hi there *waves***_

**_I was listening to rowdy rumble from kingdom hearts birth by sleep while typing_**

**_are you interested in my requested storyline? well I thnak you fo rreading it even thoug it isn't the best -_^ _**

**_chapter 6 - Cured?_**

* * *

he opened his eyes, an image cloaked behind steamed glass came before him to blurry to make out. He placed his hand it and wiped the condesation from the cylindric glass before him and peered through it.

**hello my dear. . . speacial boy**

He quickly flinched back then paused staring at the deformed monster with it, Jenova as if it were staring back at him.

**they broke me. . . but you my boy, you can fix mother. . .you can fix. . me**

"No-grah!" there was a sharp pain in his body and the glass cracked. He choked looking down the end of the familiar buster sword stuck through him his blood trickling off the end.

"n-no" he turned to see a soldier infantry holding the other end.

**save me! repair your mother!**

"NO!" he yelled at the tank, Jenova moved and seemed to glare at him her single arm shot up shattering through the glass grabbing hold of his head freezing his whole body in place.

"Let g-" his hands grabbed jenova's and he pulled to no avail, he screamed as images burned through his mind like wounds.

Zack's final words echoed in his mind. . .

Hojo's scalpel slicing through delicate organs . . .

Yazoo's bullet penetrating his lung . . .

Sephiroth raining down on Aerith . . .

each image burning him opening past wounds, he fell back blood splling ou a the blade past through him entirely.

**now you are mine. . .ha ha ah**

_XxX_

Denzel popped his head outside the room he share dwith Marlene and searched the hallway, it was empty other then clouds tsurugi handle and tifa had a bag sittng outside her door.

"this...feeling, I know it" he shivered at the troubled feeling he received minutes ago, he hid slightly when he heard a door creak. his eyes widened as he watched a silver haired man leave cloud's office recognizing him slight frm description and the to familiar feeling.

_XxX_

Cloud held his headin an attempt to keep his balence, holding his other on the wall for support. he straind his ears for listening for Tifa downstairs but heard nothing.

"Tifa?" he tried calling but it came out as but a whisper, then coughed roughly.

**help me. . .**

"shut up" he groaned squeezing his hair to try and block out the irritating voice.

"leave us alone!" he screamed, his vision blurred as pain ripped through his entire body like within his nightmare.

he coughed, blood pouring from is mouth, he grabbed his stomach and found something protruding.

Looking down he saw his own blade covered in his blood.

"Go away!" he attepted to turn around but felt a strong blow to the back of his knee, his legs gave out what little strength he had vanished in an instant. He fell forward down the stairs the force pushing the blade out , he hit the bottom tsurugi's handle landing imbedded in the floor beside him.

"cloud?" Tifa ran in the door and felt her heart wrench, "what happened?" she questioned fear laced in her voice.

"D-den. . ." he pushed himself up lightly with Tifa's help, the ex-SOLDIER leaned back to feel the security of the wall.

"Cloud...this wound, did he..." she looked at first tsurugi and saw that the blood was evident there was no questioning what happened now. She took her sweater off and tied it tightly around the wound and to her surprise he yeped out squeezing his eyes shut tight.

**see . . .she hates you she causes you pain**

"stay awake I'll be right-"

"Tifa" she jumped to a fighting pose in a second at the demonic voice.

her stance dropped, "vincent?"

* * *

**tsurugi - the seven piece sword custom made for Cloud, hewould be the only one able t swing it around or master the blade able to seperate it in an instant if need be. First appeared in Advent children in the battle against loz and yazoo in the wasteland of midgar. His bike custom made by Cid has ato wings able to hold every piece of the sword.**

**Jenova - a calamity that fell from the sky long ago. she's a monster that tried to use the earth as avessel but was feld and discovered by Vincent's father profesor Gast and Hojo who used people as experimental to the Jenova cells. Both cloud and sephiroth had the cells inside them sephiroth who wa injected with them at an infant stage before birth and Cloud was experimented on savagely by Hojo.**

**next chapter - new assault**

***"Cloud?" Vncent watched as the blonde swung the blade handle back but a single piece of the large blade, it began to glow purple.**

**"this is it" he swung forward** **a dart of energy shot out, Vincent realizing it's heading jumped in the way of the unconscious Shelke.**


	7. new assault

**Sorry for the delay I was focusing on my ANOMALIES storyXD**

**Here you go.**

**Chapter 7 - New assault**

* * *

"Tifa we need to stay inside, close all widows bar them if possible. We're about to have a big problem" The beast form of Vincent spoke in gasping growls, Shelke jumped from his back and walked to her allowing the transformation to drag the couch infront of the door and tossing chairs ontop.

"what's going on?" Tifa asked winded by the sudden events while she shook Cloud lightly, he jerked awake looking around but dazzily fell back against the wall.

"Not sure, but it's raining blue mako"

Galeon roared as it was overtaken by light and was replaced by Vincent when it dissipated. He brushed himself then took in the image before him as he approached eying Cloud.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, keep an eye on him I need to get the first aid kit upstairs" Vincent nodded and she stood when She was satisfied that the swordsman wouldn't fall over she went up the stairs only to find Denzel frozen at the top.

"Denzel?" She shook him slightly and it seemed he snapped out of his trance, he hugged her right away as he began to cry.

"Shh. it's ok"

"I stabbed him!" He sobbed into her shirt, she felt her breath stop. "what?"

"H-he looked like that silver haird man! I-I didn't know what to do, and his sword was there and - - and!" Denzel guilt ridden voice died through more sobs.

"It's ok" She tried saying calmly failing as emotions were evident in it.

"I stabbed him!"

Vincent heard the whole conversation, he kneeled down taking in Clouds blody form.

"Vincent look outside" Shelke called, The crismon man walked to her and peered through the closed curtain of the window.

People outside were in a riot, killing each other with anything they could find fighting, he noticed others were turning into huge monsters with pulsing skin and zombie like features the Blue Mako rained around them creating steam as it hit the ground.

"That isn't mako, but what is it then?"

He snapped to attention when he heard a crash beside him, he looked to where the sound came from to find Shelke had hit sideways into the wood. He spun around and rolled away as a blade came down on where he stood moments before hitting the floor causing wood to split and splinter off the end. Cloud lifted tsurugi up staggering back, VIncent Disged another swing of the swordsman who swiped a table into the wall.

"Cloud?" The red caped man stared at his friend who grabbed the side of his head and shook it violently, then looked at him swinging his sword back it took on a blue hue.

"blade beam" He swung forward sending a wave of energy out, Vincent growled realizing the target and jumped infrotn of Shelke's unconscious form. He swiped Cerberus out blocking the energy blast and taking aim at Cloud.

"Cloud!" He swung back, Tifa docked away pushing Denzel to the stairs.

* * *

sorry short chap.


	8. unknown goals

**been watchin funniest home videos all day. . .so addicting LOL**

**thank you Helliebabe for the review as a result here the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8 - Unknown enemies, untold goals**

* * *

"Cloud, what are you doing?" Tifa fell rolled away as the tsurugi smashed into the floor boards.

"I-" His voice was low and growly when it died he pulled the sword back but when he swung no weapon was in his hand. He looked at his empty hands as he stumbled back a bit. He turned to find Cerberus pointed against his cheek while Vincent held the sword in his claws. Tifa took the chance quickly to grab him, turning him enough to so Vincent could grab the front of his undershirt and Tifa to put him into a backwards armlock.

"Cloud calm down, why are you-" she suddenly felt her feet off the ground as he bent forward, She lost her hold as he over powered her and she jumped off. She stared as him hard, he grabbed onto Vincents arm breathing heavily. His back was arced in a tired manner.

"I. . I can't-" He hissed eyes sqweezing hard, Tifa grabbed the other arm and felt that it was tensed to the max. "Cloud your going to hurt yourself please, stop"

He pulled away swinging blindly at her she dodged easily at the slow movement then noticed his wound bleeding more profusely. "Vincent he's still bleeding!"

Vincent spun Cloud around pitting him into a head lock and forced his hand against the back of the wound, CLoud groaned and nearly fell if not for the hold. "Enough!" The man hissed into his ear.

"Cloud please just sit still for a second your still hurt." The Blond wriggled to pull from The gunman's grasp but to no avail. The red man pulled him down to the ground keeping his head in his hold.

"I'm sorry!" Denzel appeared from his hiding spot and bowed infront of Cloud sobbing grabbing onto Cloud's sleeve.

"I didn't mean to! please!please calm down!" Clouds wriggling stopped and he shook his head.

"Please don't leave again! you didn't look like-"he broke off into sobs, Cloud felt his body begin to numb.

"Tifa he's faint you need to hurry" Vincent stated as he pulled Cloud up finding no more fight in the small swordsman. Tifa nodded running to the bar where she had laid the box of first aid, she grabbed it and came back. Working as quick and gentle as she could she unzipped his vest now damp with blood and sweat and began tending to the large slash in his stomach. Denzel cough a moment later queeling to the side.

Cloud stared at the boy and reached for him with a qwivering hand till he felt the boy's shirt in his grasp, Denzel wiped his mouth taking in quick breath and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Ot-it's ok. . . I fought her off. . .fought her" Tifa looked at him and swiped some of the spikes out of his eyes to get a better look, they were clouded and some of the mako glow seemed to grow more green invading his blue.

"vincent. . .I-I think he has mako poisoning" she almost died, _why did he need to deal with it again? didn't he lose enough to that accursed poison?_

The man turned to look into his friends face and inspected closely.

"No it's something else" Denzel gaged again looking away from the blood, Tifa frowned worriedly, "Denzel maybe you should leave until he's patched up" He looked at her quickly fire in his eyes.

"No!no. . .it's my fault" he whispered crawling closer to his foster father keeping his eyes shut, in turn Cloud put his hand around Denzel's smaller form.

"No. . it. . .was her" He mumbled looking at nothing in particular.

"Who Cloud?" Tifa asked softtly as she continued to work on the wound. "who are you fighting?" Cloud focused his dead eyes on her sending a shiver through her.

"Her. . she-she's teeling me to" He suddenly shot up eyes wide unfocused, "No!" Tifa and Vincent grabbed him and pulled him down again.

"Cloud it's ok, calm down" he fell back against Vincent who didn't seem to mind.

"No. . she's after-" he grabbed Tifa's wrist in and iron grip, She saw new clarity in his eyes along with fear, and pain.

"Stop, just let it kill me" he coughed falling back unconscious.

* * *

**next chapter - Choice of the lifestream **

**two figure looked up to the women clad in golden armor, she spoke in a mutli voice. "He needs help, We wish him to have a natural calm life. But he is struggling. . .he has come for her"**

**". . .your not making much sense you know that" the male figure joked making the other slap his arm. The women in armor seemed to go unchanged by the comment.**

**"We have seen both your memories. . .we can send only one to assist him" Both figures looked up surprised.**

**"what do you mean?" the man asked seriously. She looked down to him. "we will allow one to go down and help him, he will need it"**

**The two looked at each other and the man smirked. "I'll go"**


	9. Choice of the lifestream

Two figures stood in a vast white space green of the lifestream seeping through outer limits of the soft garden of flowers littering the area in a large circle.

One tended to them and the other layed among them head propped up on his crossed hands behind his head.

it was calm but everything changed, Blue suddenly splasehed out of the lifestream. Alarmed The man who was laying down jumped up and grabbed onto the women.

They were about to be reached when a new figure came out of the Lifestream a women weilding a lance and enthrolled in golden armor, with a single swing of the mighty weapon the blue diminished and she slowly walked towards them.

"what was that?" the man asked looking to the godess, she looked at the lifestream.

"a new threat has come for revenge" the two figures looked at each other before the women looked up again. "threat? revenge?"

"yes and it has taken ahold of the defender. We must change that"

"Cloud? what's it done" the man suddenly had a thretening aura but the women by his side gave a soothing touch to his arm calming him slightly.

"a new poison has formed within the lifestream"

"sephiroth?"

"no" the women stated speaking in a voice of multiple people. "I sense it is new. . . like the first calamity chose the one winged angel. this new weapon has chosen the defender."

"no. . . " the man's fists tightened and looked down, the women looked at him worriedly.

"But there is hope" the goddess stated, making the man cool off again.

the two figures looked up to the women clad in golden armor, she spoke in a mutli voice. "He needs help, We wish him to have a natural calm life. But he is struggling. . .he has come for her"

". . .your not making much sense you know that" the male figure joked making the other slap his arm. The women in armor seemed to go unchanged by the comment.

"We have seen both your memories. . .we can send only one to assist him" Both figures looked up surprised.

"what do you mean?" the man asked seriously. She looked down to him. "we will allow one to go down and help him, he will need it"

The two looked at each other and the man smirked. "I'll go"

"zack?"

"I need to help him. . .I'm tired of sitting around watching this go on" the man stated a grin forming on his face.

"it had been decided" the goddess spoke, Zack nodded to the women by his side.

"Don't worry Aerith, I'll get spiky out of the gutter this time just you watch"

Aerith smiled at him, "I know you will say hello for me"

Zack nodded and step forward.

"I'm ready" the goddess nodded and raised the long lance into the air, light formed into the tip and spread across it turning the glowing lance into a glowing green piece of energy.

"good luck" She stated touching the tip to his chest, the green spread to him and he dissapeared from the garden. The goddess nodded to Aerith who smiled as she walked back into the lifestream barrier.

"good luck,Zack"

* * *

**Thank you Devil M and Heliababe for the reviews and interest in the story and thank you to those who don't review but are reading anyways I will continue to update as fast as I can. . .it's a little slow cause of my Anomalies story and the fact I gotta write it out before I type it. It's sorta just building as I go along. **

**next chapter : Run away Sycotic**

**"Do you think it's affecting Denzel?" Tifa asked in a whisper as she looked up at Vincent.**

**"perhaps but Cloud is being attacked from the mind again, if the is true the we are in for more trouble" He stated, she nodded understandingly.**

**"And we both know first hand that his mentality is questionable."**

**There was a sudden crash and both exchanged a glance.**

**"TIFA!"**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

_**To all who are hoping to see more of this story I have re-written it.**_

_**I have finished it and will begin uploading it soon. The story name will be numbed reality.**_

_**it shall be a fic involving the alternate blue mako, and will be a fic that takes place in a hellish fute of 700 years. Basis is that Avalanche must help once more in fighting a newly risen shinra that rose when they mysteriously died off. all except one. and with the blue mako raining down they must be wary of past present and future.**_

_**this story will be deleted when the first chapter of numbed reality is uploaded.**_


End file.
